a new twilight love
by milee cullen
Summary: when bella  moves to her dads in a small town forks it turns her life around
1. Chapter 1

A new twilight

BPOV

So as far I know what going on, I'm moving to forks Washington to my dad Charlie's. It's a small town and it rains a lot from what I here.

"But why mom, why do I have to go." I said I really didn't seem to get why I had to go there and why I can't go with mom and Phil to Florida that would be cool.

"Bella stop it, you know why now go get your stuff were about to leave." Ya ya I know why I thought to myself as I went to my room to get my last bag. I hopped in the car and we drove to the airport.

It was a long flight and as soon as I came out I saw my dad in full uniform. My dad was chief of police in forks. Which is kind of cool? "BALLA" my dad yelled. I walked over and dropped my bags and he gave me a hug

"Hi dad "I said "I've missed you so much bell's I'm so happy you came" he said. I was happy that he was happy.

We grabbed my stuff and went to the car…. As soon as we got out I knew which one was his… it was the police cruiser. I laughed to myself it was kind of funny riding in the cruiser.

Once we got back to the house he showed me to my old room. It was really dusty in there. The last time I was in I was 15 and that was two years ago. But everything was still the same. I heard a honk and looked out the window. There was a man in a wheelchair and a boy who look about 15. The boy turned around and as soon as I saw who it was I screamed "JAKE" Jake turned around and looked he up at me in the window and smiled. I ran as carefully down the stairs as I could and out the door and pounced on him just about knocking us both to the ground. He was laughing at what I did and hugged me back.

"Jake iv missed u "I said he was still smiling and pulled back to see me

"I've missed you too "and he let go and we turned was around to see our dads smiling at us.

"What are you to smiling at "I asked them and my dad answered.

"o nothing "he said and him and Billy jakes dad laughed again.

i hope u like it please tell me


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter too

Welcome party

Today was Monday and I was my first day at forks high and it seemed to be going well. It was lunch and I was looking for a place to sit when someone touched my arm I turned around and saw it was Alice the girl I sat next to in 1st period.

"Hay Bella do you want to sit with my family

And me" she ask

"Ya ok" I said and we got our food and sat down with her family

Alice introduced me to her brothers and sister. I was sitting by her brother Edward and he was looking at me and I looked at him

"hi " I said

"Hello "he is so cute I thought to myself

"How has your first day here" he asked

"It's going good" I answered

The rest of the day went fast and when the last bell rang I went outside to wait for my dad I pulled out my cell, I had one new text from my dad it said_"bella I have to work late tonight sorry I can't pick u up._ Crap I have to walk I sighed and started to walk and heard a car coming I turned to look at the car but it stopped beside me and I looked to see who it was ….. it was Edward Cullen . Alice's brother?

"Hay Bella do you want a ride " he yelled out the car window

"Umm ok" I said and got in his car


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

ow

"Were too " he asked" um to la push please "he nodded and started driving I text my dad and told him I was going to la push to see Jake and he text back ok once we got to there I turned to look at Edward

"thanks for giving me a ride "I thanked him

"no problem Bella" I turned to get out but he grabbed my arm and I looked at him.

"Bella will you go to the movies with me Friday"? O my god Edward Cullen just asked me out!

"Ok you know where my house is right" he nodded and said "yep"

"Ok see you tomorrow" "ok I have to go see my dad at the hospital he's Dr. Cullen so see you tomorrow" I got out and went up to the porch and knocked twice. Jake answered the door" hay Bella wacha want to do we can bike, hike, or just hang "he asked

"um lets bike I want to ride my dirt bike "

"ok cool" so we went around back and got our bikes and we were riding along the bake trials I looked back at Jake and he looked at me and then in front of me and his eyes got big and he yelled "bells watch out" I turned back around and saw a tree had fallen in the middle of the path an I was headed straight for it. I hit the tree head on and flew over it landing on my arm I heard a crunching sound and then the pain came ."dam it ow ow ow ow ow it hurts " I was clutching my arm and hurd Jake coming over to help me we went back to his house and I was still crying I hurt so bad Billy called my dad and Jake took me to the hospital once we got there we got a room and waited for the doctor to come in which wasn't that long and I had to get an x-ray dr. Cullen said I broke my arm and had to have a cast Jake said I should get a blue one he said it would look cool .i was about to leave when I saw Edward

"EDWARD" I yelled and he turned around and saw me his eyes got big and he ran over to me "o my god Bella what happened" he asked " I wrecked my dirt bike" I said I laughed but I stopped when I saw his face he wasn't laughing he looked worried

"do u have a ride to school tomorrow ?" he ask

"um"I didn't know for sure

"I'll pick u up at 7:30"he said "do u have a ride home" I guess I didn't Jake had to go home" well come on" he smiled and waved


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 thanks

"Edward you don't have to take me everywhere I can wait for my dad" I said I didn't wont to use him for rides all the time.

"No Bella its fine I like to help you please let me take you" he said

"Well ok …." I said when I started to walk over to him I moved to fast and my arm jerked and it really hurt I sucked in a sharp breath and Edward spun around and look at me worriedly

"Im ok " I said through my teeth

He came back to me and put his arm around me

"Are u shore " he asked walking me to his Volvo

"Ya just Peachey" I said with a smirk

"ok…" he said and opened the car door for me I was a quiet ride home

When we got to the house Edward opened my door again

" do u wont to come in "? I asked

"Um….. ok" he said

I opened the door to the house and we went in I had to start dinner

" I have to start dinner do u want to help " I asked

"ya ok what do u wont me to do " he asked

"Well do u wont to stay for dinner " I said

'Um I don't know "he said wearily

"Please "I asked and gave him a puppy dog face

"Ok ok fine I will just don't do the face I cant say no to that face" he said loudly

"Ok good now do u like stake" I asked

"Yep but really rear " he said with a smile

"alright " we got the food dun and was sitting I the living room watching. The grudge I was sitting about a foot away from him on the couch and we just go to the most high point in the movie and I jumped and berried my face in his chest once I realized what I had dun I looked up at him he was smiling at me . I just stared at his lips and him doing the same till he closed the distance and our lips met for the first time . it was soft at first than I got more intense but finely we broke apart and smiled I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep .


End file.
